


Perfect

by LHsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Loud Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHsmut/pseuds/LHsmut
Summary: Harry and Louis make love in their bed, in their home. It's all very sweet and romantic and also Louis is a very noisy bottom. Complete fluff.





	Perfect

Pale fingers threaded through Feathery Hair, digging in against Louis' scalp and forcing his head down, face buried in the pillows. He cried out, muffled in a mountain of fabric and feathers, desperate pleas for more, more, harder, oh gods lost in a nonsense ramble of noise.

Harry gave him more anyway, hips slapping loudly against the Blue eyed boy's round ass, burying his cock as deep as it would go with every pass. He fairly panted as he hammered into the shorter man.

Louis clawed and grasped at the sheets, his legs spread wide, ass in the air and being railed by the pretty green eyed boy. His eyes were squeezed tight, and threatened to well with tears in the face of such overwhelming sensation, feeling the man he loved plunging deep into his body, spearing his prostate with every pass and wracking him with fierce jolts of pure, pleasure. He wailed into the pillows, his voice untameable in his duress. His cock hung hot between his thighs, untouched since Harry had entered him, ignored in favour of wallowing in the feeling of the Beautiful man inside him.

The hand left Louis' head, trailing down the terrain of his muscled back, dragging blunt nails across Tan skin and leaving soft, white welts in their wake. Louis arched out of the pillows with a gasp, a shudder catching between his shoulders. “Fuck,” he hissed, bucking back onto Harry's cock, disrupting his rhythm. “Fuck, fuck, I—fuck,” Louis babbled, snapping his hips over and over.

“I'm trying to,” Harry teased, giving the taller man a loud spank. “But you're too much of a slut to let me do it.”  
“I just—I need—fuck,” Louis continued to ramble.

“Gods damn.” Harry swallowed hard, watching Louis' ass bob as he fucked himself on Harry's cock, so tight and slick and clenching around him. He'd never have pegged Louis, with all of his swagger and bravado, for being such a greedy, noisy bottom, but it had come as a very pleasant surprise. Even if the energetic bastard did get caught up in it sometimes, especially when he was on all fours. His fingers threaded back into Louis' soft Hair and he clenched his fist, grabbing a handful of his Brunette hair. He'd note that Louis needed a haircut, but the utility was so helpful at times like these.

Harry tugged up and back, making Louis' back bow and his head snap back, his mouth falling open in an unashamed whine. He bucked his hips, thrusting deep into Harry, taking control back from his eager lover. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies close, and resumed a rough, punishing rhythm, while forcing the other man to support his weight. He wrapped his other hand around Louis' neglected cock and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts.

Louis had no place to hide his face, no way to muffle himself, and he cried out with complete abandon, his voice hoarse and husky as he tried and largely failed to compose words to properly express his pleasure and beg for it to never end. It came out mostly as warbling moans and curses, and when he came it was nearly a scream, so loud in the space of their bedroom that it rang in Harry's ears.

He was glad their shore-side home was on the edge of town, relatively far from other residences. Even if it did mean he couldn't show off the terribly sexy noises he made his lover make.  
Harry shivered as Louis clamped down around him, his ass rippling with a flurry of muscle spasms as he sullied his hand. It stole his breath, and he could feel the pressure building to up. When Louis had finished, he slumped, barely keeping his ass in the air to be fucked. Harry pitched up onto his knees and grabbed the smaller boy with both hands on his hips, smearing Louis' own come on his skin. He redoubled his efforts, pounding into the overstimulated, whimpering brunette until he finally finished, spilling into his ass with a series of sloppy, exhausted thrusts. When at last he'd spent himself, he pulled out and rolled to the side, flopping onto the bed in a sweaty heap.

Louis finally let his legs slide out from under himself, stretching out on his belly with a moan. He turned his head to look at the pale beauty beside him, a crooked grin on his flushed face. “Holy shit,” he murmured. 

“Thanks,” Harry replied with a laugh, half-throwing himself over Louis' back and nosing in against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the shorter man's warm skin, a smile crossing his lips.  
It made Louis' heart flutter. Even now, together and happy, he couldn't get enough of Harry's smile.

Now here he was, in their bed, in their home, kissing him and smiling after making rough, enthusiastic love to him. It was paradise.

“You alright?” Harry asked, pulling out of his reverie. He was rubbing slow, soft circles on Louis' back.

“You're perfect,” Louis hummed, not really answering the question. He heaved himself onto his side and dragged Harry into his arms, pulling him close. Their noses brushed, and they smiled.

“This is perfect.”


End file.
